cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
J'onn Doewalker
Based on an idea by Reedman211. Remember to leave suggestions on what J'onn's next adventure should be in the comment section. If you would like to discuss a possible crossover with your character and J'onn please leave a message on Justjeulin, -Price-'s, or DylanTBest's talk pages. '' J'onn Doewalker was a human citizen of Coruscant who lived during the Clone Wars. J'onn worked as a janitor at a library on Coruscant. Early Years J'onn was born at a hospital on Coruscant. His parents survived the birth and raised him with an average education. At 18, J'onn went to a reasonably affordable college on Coruscant to study accounting, but eventually decided to drop out at 20 years old because he wanted to 'experience life'. A month later, J'onn became a janitor at a small but cozy library on Coruscant, where he was payed the average amount. A year later, J'onn had enough credits to buy a studio apartment. He moved out of his parent's house and lived on the 2nd floor of Coruscant's 6th tallest skyscraper. The Clone Wars J'onn Finds SPOILER The day the Clone Wars began, J'onn's library was approached by several new soldiers in white armor. They checked out a book and then left. Later, while J'onn was preparing to leave, he found a coin on the floor. As J'onn left to head back home, he stopped at a hot dog stand to buy some rice. J'onn ate the rice as he walked home, only to find that the rice was undercooked. Disappointed, J'onn put the rice in the garbage bin by his home and went to bed. J'onn Buys SPOILER On a day off, J'onn decided to buy new shoes. He was unsure of his shoe size, but discovered it was 8 by checking the tags in them. Though the traffic was wosre than usual, J'onn arrived at the store in slightly more than half an hour. He settled on a new blue pair, and bought them while they were 5% off. He did not try them on until he got home, and found that the brand sizes had a slight difference, and his shoes were tight. Reluctantly, he decided to keep them anyway. J'onn Misses the SPOILER About a week and a half after buying his new shoes, J'onn was invited to the Doewalker family barbeque a few blocks away from his apartment. J'onn had anticipated to bond with his family since he doesn't talk to them outside of weekly phone calls. Regrettably, J'onn was not able to attend the barbeque since he "did not feel like it"; J'onn promised his family he would go to the next one, though. J'onn Watches SPOILERCategory:HumansCategory:Male Characters J'onn ate some mushroom pizza while watching his new favorite show, "Antiques Galaxyshow". J'onn had recently fell in love with the series, and was reasonably marathoning through the show. Unfortunately, J'onn had nobody to talk to about his new favorite show. A shame. J'onn Reads SPOILER One day, J'onn was going through some of the old boxes of his things he had brought to his apartment when he moved when he found his old holodiary. He vaguely remembered it from a few years ago and opened it up. The first entry was dated around three years ago, and discussed the fact that J'onn had recieved a diary as a present. J'onn read the next entry, which discussed how the diary had not been used for months. Upon turning to the next page, J'onn discovered there were only two entries in the holodiary. J'onn began to start a third entry, but the years old battery died before he could so much as write one word. Ultimately, J'onn decided to put the holodiary back in the box. J'onn Plays SPOILER ''Inspired by a compelling story pitch from the one and only Jon Archer. On J'onn's day off, he decided to play a game one of his acquaintances who he talks to every other week had suggested he tried; Space Solitaire. To prepare for his game of Space Solitaire, J'onn looked over the rules of it, and he realized he does not know how to play solitaire; and it was too confusing to learn. J'onn then decided to commence Plan B: Minesweeper. After playing Minesweeper for a whopping 38 minutes, J'onn had gotten the fifth highest score on his computer, and decided to call it a day and do something else. J'onn SPOILERs to SPOILER After getting his paycheck, J'onn decided to check out the local music shop; which was on the brink of getting shut down after the sudden uprising of purchasing music digitally. Simply for the nostalgia, J'onn decided to buy a vinyl record. After bringing it home J'onn dug out his uncle's old phonograph he hadn't used since he received it. J'onn turned on the record, and fell asleep listening to the soothing music. After waking up, J'onn turned the phonograph off, and never used it again. J'onn Learns SPOILER After work one night, J'onn decided to surf the Holonet. He watched gameplay videos for about fifteen minutes, then read an article about the various uses of durasteel. After reading this article, J'onn had a moment of curiousity. He searched about clone troopers and learned about the planet they were made on, Kamino, and its nearly eternal rain. J'onn searched for additional information, but fell asleep before actually learning anything. The next day, J'onn forgot everything he had learned and never thought about Kamino again. J'onn Catches a SPOILER On a cold night, J'onn woke up in the middle of the night with a runny nose, a sore throat, and a bad cough, J'onn fell asleep and waited for the morning. In the morning, J'onn called in sick and decided to stay home while he tried to cure his cold. For lunch, J'onn had a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup with some crackers. During most of the afternoon, J'onn rested. After waking up from his nap, J'onn took some medicine and began cooking a can of chicken noodle soup while he watched Gilmore Gungans followed by a marathon of the early seasons of The Star-Simpsons. The next morning, J'onn was well enough to go to work. After work J'onn cleaned and disinfected his apartment so no one caught his cold in case someone were to ever visit him. The next day, J'onn had fully recovered from the cold and continued life just as it was before the cold. J'onn Gets a SPOILER In the middle of the week, J'onn had felt exceptionally lonely. Wanting to overcome this feeling, J'onn made a very important decision and decided to buy a pet. J'onn drove 15 minutes until he came across a pet store. Inside the store, J'onn saw an assortment of animals that he could possibly call his friend. None of them particularly caught J'onn's attention; except a small hamster with plain white fur. The hamster had a reasonable price, and J'onn immediately bought him. After 3 minutes of thinking of a name for the little critter, J'onn could not decide on Gashon or Rylie so he tossed a coin, with heads being Gashon and tails being Rylie; the coin landed on heads, and from that day forth the hamster became forever known as Gashon Doewalker, J'onn's companion. J'onn Meets SPOILER On a mildly cloudy day after work, J'onn went shopping at a grocery store for pears. While in the produce section, J'onn grabbed six pears. Unexpectedly, a man with shaggy purple hair wearing a ridiculous blue and gold tunic suddenly knocked into him and made him drop the succulent fruit. "Sorry," the purple haired man blurted with a twisted smile on his face. "Can't you help me pick this stuff up?" Asked J'onn. As the purple-haired man turned to look at him, J'onn got a closer look and found out who it was, it was Dylan Best; a troublesome and controversial senator in the People's Parliament who has never been removed from the Parliament despite his repeated altercations with the law. "Nope, sorry." said Dylan as he began walking away. On one hand, J'onn was mildly star-struck and wanted to get his autograph, but on the other hand; Dylan had rudely left him to pick up his pears by himself, and it would be even ruder if J'onn didn't clean up. J'onn did what was right; and hesitantly picked up the pears as he watched Senator Best walk away, bringing the possibility of J'onn bragging to his friends that he ran into an obscure senator with him. J'onn Goes To SPOILER After a long, hard day of cleaning at the library, J'onn was on his way home when it struck him that he was very sleepy. Seeing as his work for the day was finished, and he had no other activities for the day, J'onn decided to immediately go to bed when he went home. J'onn Is Hired To Be A SPOILER J'onn was having second thoughts of his job at the library. He wanted to try out something new. So, in an attempt to refresh himself, J'onn decided to look for a second job, something he could try out without having to quit his current job. And so J'onn managed to get a job as a background extra in the sequel to the huge HoloFilm, "Colonel Coruscant: The First Commando". J'onn was going to be an extra in a big scene where Colonel Coruscant jumped out off a skyscraper. However, J'onn overslept and missed the opportunity to film, so decided to not work in the film business. J'onn Hires A SPOILER J'onn was getting lonelier by the day, as Gashon the Hamster failed to fill the empty void J'onn felt in his heart. J'onn decided to go out one night to the streets to find a friend. He soon found a nice lady in a dark alleyway. The woman agreed to go to J'onn's home with him to have some fun. J'onn payed her some money upon realizing that this woman was probably homeless. The two talked for a bit, and the woman revealed her name was Lexi. Lexi attempted to touch J'onn and help him disrobe, but J'onn told Lexi that he was familiar with the idea of removing clothes. He let Lexi sleep on his couch and the next morning he hired a cleaner to clean J'onn's house when he was at work. J'onn Gets SPOILER On a cold night, J'onn left his door unlocked for the first time since he purchased his apartment. On this night, J'onn was especially tired and he decided to go to bed early, which caused J'onn to wake up earlier. When J'onn woke up, he awoken to the sound of quiet footsteps around his apartment. J'onn immediately became terrified and stayed in his bed while he was in shock. While in bed, J'onn caught a glimpse of the mans face, he had a long mustache and dreads. Once J'onn was sure the man left, he quickly got up and went to see what the burglar took, and to J'onns surprise everything valuable was still there. J'onn decided to ask his neighbors if they had also got robbed, so he went to put on his shoes when he realized he is missing something very valuable: His left shoe. After making this realization, J'onn quickly reported this theft to the police and gave a description of the criminal. The police said they would search for the man. In response to his recent burglary, J'onn decided to buy a gun to keep himself protected in case something like this happens again. At the gun store, J'onn ran into a man who called himself Kavok Ordo. Kavok was buying several heavy duty blaster rifles. After five seconds of careful consideration, J'onn bought a small blaster pistol to keep under his bed. J'onn Tries SPOILER After work, a librarian named Nate invited him to LARP with him and one of his buddies after school; J'onn accepted the offer despite not knowing what LARP is. Nate and J'onn met outside of the library on a Saturday afternoon, Nate brought his friend Ben with him. It turns out LARP stands for Live Action Roleplay, and J'onn instantly regretted his decision to join in on this. The trio all decided to roleplay as Jedi's in a battlefield, and all through it J'onn had to control his laughter and cringing. After that incident, J'onn never talked to Nate and Ben again. J'onn Becomes A SPOILER One day, J'onn was driving to work in heavy traffic and saw an advertisement that the Coruscant Loyalists football team needed players. J'onn decided to give the sport a try. After work, he headed to practice at the stadium. He had trouble throwing the football, so the Loyalists leaked a bit of air out of the footballs to make them lighter. After the 1-hour practice session, J'onn decided football was not for him, so he went back home. SPOILER J'onn did nothing productive today. J'onn uses the SPOILER On a boring day J'onn surfed the internet and saw someone disagree with him on politics so he responded with his opposing argument. The other man then wrote an angry reply in all caps to signify hes yelling really loud (he could just use an exclamation point but language has evolved to the point where "!" is obsolete and people universally understand that all caps means yelling). Agitated by the angry mans response, J'onn retaliates with another angry response and this repeated about four times until J'onn said: "Thank goodness for mute." J'onn then muted the man so the man can no longer respond to J'onn's messages. J'onn then proceeded to browse the holonet for five more hours. J'onn reads SPOILER While browsing the holonet J'onn came across a fanfiction site. He then read a fanfic based upon a science fiction franchise. This particular fanfic was based upon someone living a normal life within the sci-fi universe. "Dang this is the most gimmicky thing I have ever read in my entire life" J'onn thought to himself. J'onn has an existential SPOILER One evening J'onn sat in his chair and pondered: "What if I'm just a work of satirical fiction?"? J'onn attempts to earn SPOILER Part 1: The SPOILER One day, the head administrator of a website which J'onn frequently visited returned from a long period of absence and with his return introduced a new system of achievements rewarding users for various actions. Not wanting to be left out, J'onn decided to update his satirical work of meta fiction daily to accrue as many points as possible while putting in minimal effort. Part 2: J'onn Continues to SPOILER On the second day of J'onn's quest to earn badges, he did exactly the same thing he did as the first day, and did not earn any badges. However, J'onn was determined to move up on the leaderboards that only the seven or so people on them actually knew about, and would not abandon his quest so easily. Part 3: J'onn gets a SPOILER After a long while, J'onn earned a badge. However, upon inspecting this, J'onn learned that the price was certainly not right. The same day, J'onn reached the top of the leaderboard. The price could never match these just efforts. Part 4: J'onn SPOILER Later, J'onn returned to work on his satirical work of meta-fiction, which was worsening in quality all the time. Part 5: J'onn thinks the SPOILER is never right As J'onn continued working on his meta-fiction, he realized that rocks were dumb. The price of rocks? Well, shouldn't that be non-existent? Why do rocks have a price? Why is it 245? 245 what? J'onn sighed and laughed at the price rocks. He laughed and pointed at them. Ha. Ha. Ha. TO BE CONTINUED J'onn wants to be SPOILER After a brief retrospective at his life, J'onn decided that he'd like some peace and quiet, and ignored everyone for a bit. Category:Male Characters Category:Non-CWA Characters